Just Married and waiting for a baby
by Lallen
Summary: ...Drabbles de Viletta y Ougi.
1. Just Married

**Recién casados, esperando un bebé**

_**Una colección de drabbles de Viletta y Ougi esperando a su bebé. Drabbles con sentido entre ellos, claro. Cada uno de al menos 250 palabras. Me he dado cuenta de que ese número de palabras se me facilita mucho.**_

_**¡Por dios, amé esta pareja! ¡Nadie les hace caso! ¿Qué sucede con ustedes?**_

_**Serán 15 capitulos. O eso tengo planeado.**_

Despertó lentamente. Sus ojos tardaron un poco en adaptarse a la luz, dio una vuelta entre las sábanas, y bostezó aun adormilada.

Tenía calor. Tenía calor, pero no quería moverse de ahí. Viletta se sentía demasiado cómoda en la cama.

Tenía puesto un camisón amplio, color crema, que le había regalado Milly. Después de todo, fue la más alegre en la boda. Aun así, se merecía un regaño por el provocativo liguero que venía junto al camisón. Dichosos regalos de bodas.

Al lado de la cama, aun seguían. Algunos que aun no estaban desenvueltos, otros regados por el piso, como el ya mencionado liguero.

A su lado, su esposo aun seguía roncando. Era un buen pretexto para hacerle mimos.

Ella sonrió, se volteó hacia él y comenzó a acariciarle con delicadeza la cabeza. Ougi frunció el ceño entre sueños. Viletta se rió en silencio.

Todavía se sentía extraña. Nunca en su vida habría creído que algún día estaría en esa situación. Casada con un japonés, mientras que siempre había sido racista respecto a ello, enamorada, feliz de vivir en paz… y con un bebé esperando ser lo suficientemente grande para salir de su interior.

Pero ya no importaba su pasado. Ahora, había aceptado compartir su vida con Ougi, y estaba segura de que había tomado la decisión más correcta de su vida.

Y en el resto del mundo, la paz reinaba obstinadamente. Zero era la justicia otra vez. Nunally regía con su ayuda, por fin un gobierno que se ocupaba de su gente.

Por fin, un lugar donde no necesitaba preocuparse de más que de su embarazo. El futuro se veía reconfortante, y ella quería que su bebé viviera sin tener que pasar por guerras, por sufrimiento, ni que estuviera jamás en algún tipo de situaciones como las que le habían tocado a ella.

Estar amenazada por su enemigo y tener que obedecerlo, ser despojada de sus recuerdos, casi ver morir a Ougi, sin poder intervenir… y debatirse entre amarlo u obedecer a su orgullo.

-Ougi…-

El abrió los ojos algo cansado, y al verla, le sonrió. Se incorporó lentamente, y la beso en los labios con ternura.

Si, Viletta había tomado la decisión correcta al darle el "si".

Ahora era muy feliz.

Y Ougi aun más.

El mundo parecía ser… perfecto.

**Fin del primer drabble-cap**

**Seguiraaan…**

**¡Review pleaseee!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. ¿Gorda?

**Recién casados, esperando un bebé**

_**Una colección de drabbles de Viletta y Ougi esperando a su bebé. Drabbles con sentido entre ellos, claro. Cada uno de al menos 250 palabras. Me he dado cuenta de que ese número de palabras se me facilita mucho.**_

_**¡Por dios, amé esta pareja! ¡Nadie les hace caso! ¿Qué sucede con ustedes?**_

_**Serán 15 capitulos. O eso tengo planeado.**_

-Hpfh… estoy gorda.- rezongó ella, al ver, de perfil al espejo, cómo cerca de su cadera y su estómago se comenzaba a formar ya _ese _bulto.

¡¿Ya?

Ante el comentario, Ougi desvió su atención del periódico para fijarla en su esposa, con una mirada extrañada.

_¿Gorda?_

-¿Gorda? ¿Cómo dices eso? Viletta, no estás gorda.-

-No, no lo estoy… ¡Pero voy a estarlo! Y aquí comienza…-

El japonés se levantó de la silla, caminó hacia la mujer, observó el espejo, y luego observó con atención la "gordura".

-¿Por qué te agobias? Es perfectamente normal. Digo, ya son tres meses… ya comienza a notarse.-

-¡Pero me veo gorda!- dijo Viletta, con tono de desgracia. –Si, se que es normal que comience a crecer y todo pero… parece que estoy gorda… no parece que estoy embarazada-

Ougi suspiró derrotado. ¿Qué podía decirle?

-Rayos… ni siquiera quiero ir a mis clases. Esto es desagradable.-

-¿Desde cuando te preocupa esto?-

-¡Desde que me veo horrenda con mi ropa! Dioses… me veo gorda… Creo que me encerraré hasta que se note que estoy embarazada.-

-Viletta…-

-Bien, tal vez no me encierre, pero voy a salir lo menos posible hasta estar presentable.-

Ougi suspiró derrotado una vez más. Como no encontraba nada inteligente que decirle, solo se le ocurrió abrazarla por la espalda. –No digas cosas como esas…-

La mujer se estremeció un poco al ser abrazada. Todavía no se acostumbraba.

Ougi le paso una mano cerca del bulto causante de tanta molestia, y sonrió. Viletta hizo un puchero.

-Vamos… si alguien te dice que engordaste le dices que estas embarazada y punto. De cualquier forma todos los que nos conocen lo saben…-

-Aun así no me gusta sentirme gorda.-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más, con Ougi abrazándola y tratando de encontrarle algún defecto al vientre de su compañera. Sin éxito.

Pero sabía que seguramente ella dejaría de preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas pronto. Después de todo, debían ser las hormonas…

-…mejor siéntete embarazada.-

**Fin del segundo drabble-cap**

**Como a ellos no les hicieron mucho énfasis, escribirlo fue difícil para mí. ¿Quedó presentable al menos?**

**¡Review pleaseee!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Finanzas y Comida

**Recién casados, esperando un bebé**

_**Una colección de drabbles de Viletta y Ougi esperando a su bebé. Drabbles con sentido entre ellos, claro. Cada uno de al menos 250 palabras. Me he dado cuenta de que ese número de palabras se me facilita mucho.**_

_**¡Por dios, amé esta pareja! ¡Nadie les hace caso! ¿Qué sucede con ustedes?**_

_**Serán 15 capitulos. O eso tengo planeado.**_

_**Capitulo 3:**_

**Finanzas y Comida**

-Viletta… ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste la otra vez?-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó la mujer, todavía con un pedazo de carne entre los dientes.

-Lo que dijiste de que te sentías gorda.- respondió Ougi.

Estaban sentados el uno frente a la otra, separados sólo por la mesa, donde estaba el modesto almuerzo de la pareja. Sólo eran dos, y no necesitaban mucho.

Viletta asintió con la cabeza, mientras tomaba uno de los pepinillos del gran frasco frente a ella, en la mesa. -Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿Por?-

-Que si sigues comiendo así, cuando nazca el pequeño sí te veras gorda.-

Viletta hizo un puchero y le dio un mordisco al pepinillo, mientras miraba con rencor a su esposo.

-No me mires así, has estado comiendo mucho.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque, cariño, te acabaste la mitad de la comida del refrigerador ayer. Con esto quiero decir que en este instante, pues… estamos comiendo lo que quedaba.-

Viletta lo miró asustada de repente. – ¿Qué? ¿Esto es lo ultimo que nos queda?-

-Pues… sí, la verdad sí.-

La mujer se levantó bruscamente de su silla. – ¡Pues vamos de compras entonces!-

-Ehm… ese es el problema, Viletta.-

-¿Eh?-

-Ya no queda dinero…-

Viletta abrió los ojos como platos. – ¿Disculpa?-

Ougi sonrió apenado. –Es que… bueno… lo único que tenemos es… bueno… los fondos para pagar la renta, la luz, el agua, el gas etc… y lo que nos queda…-

-¿Lo que nos queda dónde está?- preguntó Viletta preocupada.

-Bien… es que lo estaba ahorrando para comprarle todo al bebé, pero tendré que romper esos fondos… al menos hasta el próximo día de pago…-

Siguió un largo rato de silencio. Viletta y Ougi se miraron durante unos instantes, hasta que Viletta se echo a reír de buena gana.

-¡Ougi! ¡No digas tonterías!... Vamos… ¡No pienso quedarme sin comer por ahorrar para sus cosas! ¡No puede salirnos tan caro!-

-Bueno… yo creía, es que me habían dicho que estaba caro todo eso, yo pensaba…- Ougi siguió tartamudeando tratando de encontrar una excusa, pero la única era la verdad:

Había calculado mal, y por poco y se quedan sin comer.

Viletta se despreocupó por completo, y siguió comiendo con gusto pepinillo a pepinillo, mientras Ougi buscaba una mejor estrategia para evitar que su mujer se excediera en su alimentación.

**Fin del tercer drabble-cap**

**Como siempre, como a ellos no les hicieron mucho énfasis, escribirlo fue difícil para mí. ¿Quedó presentable al menos?**

**¡Review pleaseee!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Antojos

**Recién casados, esperando un bebé**

_**Una colección de drabbles de Viletta y Ougi esperando a su bebé. Drabbles con sentido entre ellos, claro. Cada uno de al menos 250 palabras. Me he dado cuenta de que ese número de palabras se me facilita mucho.**_

_**¡Por dios, amé esta pareja! ¡Nadie les hace caso! ¿Qué sucede con ustedes?**_

_**Serán 15 capitulos. O eso tengo planeado.**_

_**Capitulo 4:**_

_**Antojos**_

Lloyd bostezó perezosamente mientras seguía ajustando la tuerca final a su nuevo aparato.

-Aah… creo que debería ir a dormir…- se levantó y observó su creación a punto de ser terminada, para finalmente desistir. –Oh, bien… no creo que trabajar más horas extras sea mala idea.-

Y justo cuando iba a retomar el trabajo, entonces…

-¡LLOYD! ¡AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO!-

El científico se sobresaltó y volteó hacia la voz. Era Ougi.

-Eto… ¿Ougi-san?-

Se conocían poco, pero trabajaban en el mismo lugar, al servicio de Zero.

-Lloyd…- Ougi corrió hacia el científico y lo tomó de la camisa, algo alterado. -… ¿Aun tienes ese pudín cuya receta es clásica de tu familia?-

-Eh… ¿Disculpa?-

-¡¿LO TIENES SÍ O NO? ¡ES UN ASUNTO DE **VIDA O MUERTE**!-

…_**Flash Back…**_

-¡Ougi!-

Al escuchar la voz de su mujer llamándolo con tanta urgencia, el buen hombre se despertó sobresaltado y la tomó de los brazos.

-¡Viletta! ¿Pasa algo? ¿El bebé está bien? ¿Quieres que llame a un medico?-

-No… es que…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Tengo un antojo…-

-¿Antojo?-

-Sí… pero… ¡El problema es que yo he intentado soportarlo, Ougi, pero **no puedo**!- Todavía con los ojos húmedos.

-Viletta… por… ¿Por un antojo?-

-¡Me duele horrible el estomago porque no he podido comerlo! El bebé no va a dejarme dormir si no lo tengo... ¡No me siento bien!- se oía preocupada, Ougi no sabía qué pensar.

-Estas temblando… ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Quiero un poco de pudín de la fiesta de ayer!-

Ougi se quedó congelado. El día anterior habían sido invitados a una fiesta muy lujosa, donde la familia de Llyod había llevado una sorpresa: Una gran cantidad de pudín cuya receta se pasaba sólo entre la familia, y de la que Viletta había devorado sonriente mas de cinco grandes raciones.

Pero…

-Viletta, eso no… no lo puedo conseguir ahora…-

-¡Lo sé! Pero es que… es… es… ¡Es que no soporto este antojo! ¡Me duele hasta el ultimo hueso de solo pensar en el pudin!-

Ougi suspiró. No podía resistirse a su voz, ni a sus ojitos llorosos.

Por eso, se levantó de la cama, pese a que eran casi las dos de la mañana, se cambió rápido y se alistó para ir a las oficinas rezando porque Lloyd SI fuera un loco desvelado como decían los rumores…

…_**Fin Del Flashback**_

-¿Pudín? Pues…-

-¡¿Todavía queda?-

-…un tazoncito… pero…-

-¡¿Donde?-

-En el refrigerador de este laboratorio pero…-

Ougi ni siquiera esperó a que el científico terminara su frase, fue hacia el electrodoméstico, sacó la preciada golosina, y salió del lugar incluso antes de que el pobre Lloyd musitara que:

-… pero era mi postre…-

Viletta saboreó cucharada tras cucharada con un gusto que daba envidia de ver.

Al menos tanto esfuerzo había valido la pena para Ougi. La mujer se relamía los labios luego de terminar, y se veía tan contenta, relajada, despreocupada…

…nunca la había visto sonreír así.

Pero era capaz de volver a despertarse a la misma hora y buscar la misma tarta imposible solo con tal de verla de ese modo.

Sí, el amor nunca ha sido perezoso.

**Fin del cuarto drabble-cap**

**Como a ellos no les hicieron mucho énfasis, escribirlo fue difícil para mí. ¿Quedó presentable al menos?**

**¡Review pleaseee!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Preocupacion Matinal

**Recién casados, esperando un bebé**

_**Una colección de drabbles de Viletta y Ougi esperando a su bebé. Drabbles con sentido entre ellos, claro. Cada uno de al menos 250 palabras. Me he dado cuenta de que ese número de palabras se me facilita mucho.**_

_**¡Por dios, amé esta pareja! ¡Nadie les hace caso! ¿Qué sucede con ustedes?**_

_**Serán 15 capítulos. O eso tengo planeado.**_

_**Capitulo 5:**_

**Preocupacion Matinal**

El sonido del despertador lo sacó de algún sueño fumado donde Karen y Lelouch bailaban vals ruso mientras Nunally aplaudía y Tamaki protestaba por Arthur, que mordía a Suzaku, Ougi abrió los ojos con cara de cansancio, y al oír a su lado unos reclamos que Viletta farfulló protestando contra el ruido, se dio prisa en apagar el sonido del despertador.

Ella sonrió entre sueños y no abrió los ojos pese a las cosquillas que él le hizo en la cara. La britaniana dormía plácidamente abrazando una almohada con fuerza, y no parecía tener ganas de despertarse ni mucho menos de ir al trabajo.

No parecía, pero ese sentimiento era falso.

-Viletta…-intentó despertarla moviéndola con suavidad, con la mano en su hombro.

-… ¿Ya es la hora?-

-Ya es la hora.-

La mujer rezongó suavemente, abrió los ojos y se estiró antes de incorporarse y sentarse en el borde de la cama, tallándose los ojos.

-…Sabes, si estás cansada no deberías ir a trabajar.- comentó Ougi.

-Deja de decir tonterías…- bostezó. –Si no voy no habrá dinero para la semana.-

-No eres la única fuente de ingresos.-

-Ya sé, pero con lo que ganas nos alcanza para comer y pagar impuestos. Punto. En cambio yo intento guardar lo que gane para ese pobre e inocente pequeño que llegará aquí y necesitará una cuna, pañales, juguetes…-

-Bueno, sí pero…-

-Mientras pueda trabajar, Ougi, lo haré.-

El pobre hombre sólo la miro cambiarse, preocupado. Desde luego, el simple hecho de que Viletta estuviera embarazada era buen pretexto para preocuparse, pero…

…en este caso, lo que le preocupaba era su comportamiento. Viletta, a sus casi tres meses de embarazo, comenzaba a presentar un cansancio inusual, uno que otro ataque de llanto y un apetito fuera de lo común.

La tranquilidad hogareña parecía hacerle mucho bien, por lo que Ougi se preguntaba si fuera de ese terreno Viletta estaría bien.

Pero aunque él protestara, ella seguía obstinada en asistir lo más posible al trabajo, y en traer más dinero a casa. Vaya problema.

…Viletta se cansaba mucho y mucho más rápidamente. ¿Podría arreglárselas?

**Fin del quinto drabble-cap**

**Como siempre, como a ellos no les hicieron mucho énfasis, escribirlo fue difícil para mí. ¿Quedó presentable al menos?**

**¡Review pleaseee!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Cansancio Y Trabajo

**Recién casados, esperando un bebé**

_**Una colección de drabbles de Viletta y Ougi esperando a su bebé. Drabbles con sentido entre ellos, claro. Cada uno de al menos 250 palabras. Me he dado cuenta de que ese número de palabras se me facilita mucho.**_

_**¡Por dios, amé esta pareja! ¡Nadie les hace caso! ¿Qué sucede con ustedes?**_

_**Serán 15 capítulos. O eso tengo planeado.**_

_**Capitulo 6:**_

**Cansancio Profesional**

-¿Viletta-sensei?-

Sintió levemente una sacudida muy ligera en su hombro derecho, y abrió los ojos somnolientamente.

Al abrirlos, se topó con nada menos que toda su clase de educación física mirándola con preocupación, y comprendió que había cometido un gran error.

Estaba aun en el gimnasio, con todas y todos sus alumnos en ropa deportiva y trotando. Algunos aun lo seguían haciendo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó la chica mas cercana.

Viletta parpadeó un par de veces, aun muy adormecida, bostezó y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¿No quiere que llamemos a Ougi?- propuso Karen, detrás de los demás.

La mujer negó con la cabeza lentamente, volvió a bostezar y por fin pudo responder.

-No, no… estoy bien, bien… sólo… un poco cansada, creo.-

Los alumnos se miraron entre si con preocupación. Y uno de ellos le propuso que por qué no regresaba a casa.

Viletta quiso negarse pero antes de cualquier cosa se vio frente a la oficina directiva de la Academia, con dos o tres alumnas acompañándola para decirle al profesor encargado que Viletta-sensei no podría dar la clase.

Luego de unas torpes excusas más proferidas por las alumnas que por ella misma, el profesor accedió con la cabeza y prometió explicar su caso a los directores.

-La verdad, Viletta-san, debería comenzar a considerar en tomar su pausa por maternidad, ¿Sabe?-

-¿…yo?-

-No hay otra maestra embarazada por aquí, ¿No?-

Pese a que no le gustó el tono de sarcasmo en esa frase, ella prefirió no responder, y salió del despacho diciéndose que tal vez era lo mejor. Después de todo, aun estaba solo a tres meses de embarazo, pero cuando comenzara a tener problemas peores…

-Bien… supongo que la Academia debe ofrecer algún tipo de beneficio a las maestras en sus meses libre por maternidad, ¿no?...-

Pfff… de seguro el que iba a ser feliz con la idea sería Ougi.

**Fin del sexto drabble-cap**

**Como siempre, como a ellos no les hicieron mucho énfasis, escribirlo fue difícil para mí. ¿Quedó presentable al menos?**

**¡Review pleaseee!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
